footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2008-09 in English football
National Team The home team is on the left column; the away team is on the right column. Friendly matches |score = 2–2 |report = (Report) |team2 = |goals1 = Brown J. Cole |goals2 = Baroš Jankulovski |stadium = Wembley Stadium, |attendance = 69,738 |referee = Terje Hauge (Norway) }} ---- |score = 1–2 |report = (Report) |team2 = |goals1 = Helmes |goals2 = Upson Terry |stadium = Olympic Stadium, Berlin |attendance = 74,224 |referee = Massimo Busacca (Switzerland) }} ---- |score = 2–0 |report = (Report) |team2 = |goals1 = Villa Llorente |goals2 = |stadium = Estadio Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán, Seville |attendance =42,102 |referee = Stephane Lannoy (France) }} ---- |score = 4–0 |report = (Report) |team2 = |goals1 = Heskey Rooney Lampard |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium, |attendance = 85,512 |referee = Alain Hamer (Luxembourg) }} World Cup qualifiers England is currently in Group 6 of the 2010 FIFA World Cup qualification process.Groups and standings FIFA Retrieved 2008-05-31 |score = 0–2 |report = (Report) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = J. Cole |stadium = Estadi Olímpic Lluís Companys, Barcelona |attendance = 10,300 |referee = Cüneyt Çakir (Turkey) }} ---- |score = 1–4 |report = (Report) |team2 = |goals1 = Mandžukić |goals2 = Walcott Rooney |stadium = Maksimir Stadium, Zagreb |attendance = 35,218 |referee = Ľuboš Micheľ (Slovakia) }} ---- |score = 5–1 |report = (Report) |team2 = |goals1 = Ferdinand Kuchma Rooney Defoe |goals2 = Kukeev |stadium = Wembley Stadium, |attendance = 89,107 |referee = Paul Allaerts (Belgium) }} ---- |score = 1–3 |report = (Report) |team2 = |goals1 = Sitko |goals2 = Gerrard Rooney |stadium = Dinamo Stadium, Minsk |attendance = 32,000 |referee = }} ---- |score = 2–1 |report = (Report) |team2 = |goals1 = Crouch Terry |goals2 = Shevchenko |stadium = Wembley Stadium, |attendance = 87,548 |referee = Claus Bo Larsen (Denmark) }} ---- |score = 0–4 |report = (Report) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Barry Heskey Rooney Lampard |stadium = Almaty Central Stadium, Almaty |attendance = 23,281 |referee = Kristinn Jakobsson (Iceland) }} ---- |score = 6–0 |report = (Report) |team2 = |goals1 = Rooney Lampard Defoe Crouch |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium, |attendance = 57,897 |referee = Hendrikus Nijhuis (Netherlands) }} ---- Final league tables Premier League The Championship :* Crystal Palace deducted 1 point for fielding an ineligible player. League One :* Stockport County deducted 10 points for being administrated. League Two :1 Exeter City had 1 league match abandoned without a kick-off. :2 Darlington deducted 10 points for administrated. :3 Rotherham United and Bournemouth both deducted 17 points for failing to follow the Football League insolvency rules. :4 Luton Town deducted 30 points; 20 for avoiding administration without a Company Voluntary Arrangement, and 10 for making illegal payments to agents. Conference National Cup finals FA Cup Lampard | goals2=Saha | stadium=Wembley Stadium, London | attendance=89,391 | referee=Howard Webb }} FA Community Shield Lampard | goals2=Nani Rooney | stadium=Wembley Stadium, London | attendance=85,896 | referee=Chris Foy}} Ballack Drogba Kalou | penaltyscore=4 – 1 | penalties2= Giggs Carrick Evra }} FA Trophy Boylan | goals2= | stadium=Wembley Stadium, London | attendance=27,102 | referee=Michael Jones }} Football League Cup Tévez Ronaldo Anderson | penaltyscore=4 - 1 | penalties2= O'Hara Ćorluka Bentley }} Football League Trophy Craddock Gnakpa | goals2=Hooper McCann | stadium=Wembley Stadium, London | attendance=55,378 | referee=Phil Crossley}} See also *English Managerial changes 2008-09 External links Category:English football seasons